LOVED
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: REWRITE for IKAG, in which Puck and Finn perform first for Santana, …and she resents them for their insensitive choices of words and song. KLAINE to the rescue. KLAINETANA!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

**Repost because this story had been taken down in the recent apparent epidemic of stories being deleted by admins! I took the opportunity to work out a kink in here that had been bothering me for a while already. **

* * *

**A/N:** Can be read in connection to _'Gonna Be Alright'_. Rewrite for IKAG in which Puck and Finn perform first for Santana…and she resents them for their insensitive choices of words and song.

* * *

**LOVED (reloaded;)  
**

Santana is screaming. "I fucking hate you Finn."

Her voice is echoing through the whole choir room, now that the music has completely stopped with Finn just about making it through the first verse.

"Let me spell it out for you Koala Ears. I do not CARE that you have suddenly discovered the humanitarian inside yourself. You and Berry are a perfect match because you don't care AT FUCKING ALL about other people." Turning to Rachel she adds, "Shut up Berry," before Rachel actually can bring out so much as a single blip.

"And what the ACTUAL FUCK of a song choice was that anyway. You think this is FUN for me in any way FINN? DO YOU?"

Noah tries to defend Finn, "He was ju…."

"And you Puckerman, don't even get me started. A FUCKING PHASE? How fucking insensitive can one person BE! SURE. All of this is just so much FUN for me, and THAT is why I CHOOSE to be GAY!"

Santana turns on her heal, "FUCK YOU! ALL of you. I'm out of here."

xxxx

They know to give her time to cool off, because well, _they_ actually know.

And while Kurt knows how much time to give her, Blaine knows were exactly Santana can be found these days when the world is getting to be too much. Which _these days_ is almost _always_.

"Hey," Blaine says approaching Santana sitting with her back against the old oak tree, lit cigarette in her mouth.

"What do you want Curls?" she asks, putting her cigarette out in the grass next to her, getting ready to run if need be.

"Curls?" Blaine engages her disarmingly.

"Haven't you heard? It is so out this fall to hide anything anymore. Privacy is apparently totally overrated. Might as well out you."

"Sorry Santana, but you are a couple of years too late for that," Blaine replies with a smile. "As for the privacy, if you care for some of that Kurt is waiting for us in his car in the parking lot to take us to his place."

Santana takes a moment to thoroughly role her eyes before she gets up and starts walking, wordless.

She stays that way even as they climb into the car, and Kurt offers her a warm, "Hello Tana."

She listens closely though all through the drive as Kurt and Blaine discuss someone called Sebastian.

_He sounds like a total douche,_ she thinks to herself, almost says it out loud, because well, _I always speak my mind. Damn it, this staying angry at the world AND silent thing isn't working for me._

So when they get out of the car and eventually up into Kurt's room, Kurt closing the door behind them, Santana flops down on Kurt's bed and says, "Fine, I give up. What do you want?"

"This isn't about us. Well, in a way, but not really," Blaine replies sitting down to Santana's left, while Kurt sits down to her right a moment later.

"I'm gay and so are you, in case you _forgot_ or _haven't heard_," she says with a biting laugh, "I haven't been into weird shit like this," she says gesturing at both of them, "since I almost got smothered alive by that sandbag of a brother of yours Hummel."

"One, TMI! Too, we are NOT offering you, or asking for a threesome. Gosh Tana. Believe it or don't but we care."

"Oh great!" Santana's words are dripping with sarcasm, "What are _you_ going to sing to me then? Oh I know, how about _Fun Fun Fun_ by the fucking Beach Boys!"

"Tana," Kurt says, taking her hand, but she shakes of his hold instantly, and gets up of the bed, takes two steps towards the door then pauses and just stands there for a moment with her back to Kurt and Blaine, body shaking slightly already, listening to Kurt's words. "We are not going to sing anything to you. And FYI, you know you can't really take anything serious Finn does…or Puck says."

And then Santana is suddenly spinning back around to face them. And what was clearly intended as a scream, comes out half sob, half choked scream, "BUT IT STILL FUCKING HURTS."

Just like that Santana is a heap of limbs and sobs and tears on Kurt's bedroom floor.

Kurt is shocked to see her like this. Blaine on the other hand has seen her just like this a couple of weeks ago when she had been kicked out of New Directions. That too is how he knew to find her sitting behind the school leaning on that huge oak tree that must have been there way before there ever was a school.

Blaine walks over and plops down next to her, knowing better than to even try and touch her. "Santana, you know you can talk to me, to _us_. We really get it. We understand. You know that. I know you do."

"No you don't," she replies, tone still defensive but too defiant, in a way that absolutely gives her away.

When she looks up a moment later Kurt is sitting in front of her on his knees. Meeting his eyes the tears come stronger again, "I am so sorry Kurt."

"I know. Don't worry about it," Kurt says with a soft smile.

"But it's not okay. I'm as bad as Karofsky, and then I go and play his beard for him. If I hadn't made him run with me that whole Prom disaster would never have happened."

"That is not true Tana. Not true at all. They would still have done it. They just hate me," Kurt says with almost a smile.

But Blaine's brain has latched on to something else, "Wait! So you knew he is gay all this time?"

Santana actually has to laugh at this, and Blaine is glad he asked.

"I saw him check out Sam's ass one day in the halls. Blackmailing him after that so that Kurt could come back to McKinley was easy as cake," it is almost a smirk now showing on Santana's face.

Blaine smirks right back, "Oh so I have to thank you for almost losing my boyfriend to the public school system and now being stuck in it myself!"

Santana looks slightly guilty.

"Hey, I'm kidding," Blaine quickly adds, nudging Santana in the side.

"So are we good now that you know we are not angry or upset with you, and more importantly are we allowed to be there for you?" Kurt asks with a hopeful expression in his eyes.

"We really want to be there for you," Blaine adds in a heartbeat.

Santana nods.

Kurt has never seen her smile with so little sass and so much honesty showing.

"Great," Blaine jumps up, "Then we got something for you."

Blaine walks over to Kurt's desk and a moment later is sitting back down in front of Santana as well, right next to Kurt.

"Ehh, guys?" Santana says as they each take one of her arms.

Her eyes wander to what Blaine just put down between all three of them.

"Any color preferences?" Kurt asks smiling bright as he starts rummaging through the transparent pencil case, filled to the brim with sharpies of all kinds of colors and sizes.

"No?" Santana still isn't sure what exactly is about to happen, but she has a vague idea.

"You know Sue will kick me off the Cheerios if I show up with anything written on me tomorrow."

"Good. It is high time you get out of that hideous, totally sexist uniform," Blaine replies with a smile.

Kurt adds a moment later, "And I promise you, we won't write just _anything_."

The next two hours are spent with Kurt and Blaine covering not only Santana's arms but her legs too all over in colorful messages and explaining them.

Santana quickly takes to reading out loud whatever new phrase appears on her skin and asks questions about why those exact words, those messages, those song texts and poems.

Kurt and Blaine both reply with smiles first and words second.

"Courage?"

"Blaine sent that to me all the time after we first met," Kurt explains with a smile, and Blaine leans over and places a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"Beautiful. I love you. LOVE. Jenny Kissed Me. Jenny Kissed Me?" Santana asks.

Blaine chuckles, "Jenny Kissed Me is a poem by Leigh Hunt. It is about love making life wonderful and all pain bearable."

Santana feels the tears rolling down her cheeks. Kurt leans over and gently presses his forehead against hers, both closing their eyes, "You are loved, don't ever forget that." He moves back and immediately reaches for a dark pink sharpie writing it all in capital letters huge onto Santana's left upper thigh, YOU ARE LOVED.

* * *

A/N: While I love Klaine's version of _Perfect_ to bits I think there would have been better opportunities to use it than the IKAG episode and Santana's storyline. I think Kurt and Blaine know so much better than to expect Santana to not need more than three minutes and thirty seconds of song, of attention and love to _feel loved_, with all that she is going through. And I think she would have hated Puck's comment about it being 'a phase or whatever' and Finn's whole stupid 'look at me how compassionate I am' phase. Because, really: Finn's behavior, THAT is _a phase,_ if ever there was one.

Opinions are awwwwwwwesome, and then some.

_xo M_


	2. Tumblr Tip

Hi guys:), no new chapter sorry,

Just saw something on tumblr I just HAVE TO share with you guys. Such a briliant creation, go check it out, I promise if you liked this story you will so love it: Go to **anothergayshark on tumblr** and look for a collection of pictures with Sue, Black Sue;) and Finn in it:) It is at the moment the most current post. So SO spot on, I had to laugh so much, hope you will too:)

xo M


End file.
